Darling, Darling!
by Kylsia
Summary: Sasuke doit choisir une épouse, grâce à l'insistance de Tsunade. Celle-ci prétend qu'il serait plus loyal pour le brun de rester à Konoha. Sasuke ne semble pas si troublé, puisqu'il à le candidat parfait pour le poste. Mais comment pouvez-vous séduire celui qui vous tente en retour? Après tout elle avait bien dit "n'importe qui". -SasuNaru-


Disclaimer: Hélas, les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Pairing: **SasuNaru**

Résumé: Sasuke doit choisir une épouse, grâce à l'insistance de Tsunade. Celle-ci prétend qu'il serait plus loyal pour le brun de rester à Konoha. Sasuke ne semble pas si troublé, puisqu'il a le candidat parfait pour le poste. Mais comment pouvez-vous séduire celui qui vous tente en retour? Après tout elle avait bien dit "n'importe qui".

**Avertsissement: **Cet écrit contient du Slash ou YAOI pour ceux qui préfèrent, donc des relations entre hommes. Si vous êtes HOMOPHOBES, ANTI-NARUTO... Ne poursuivez pas la lecture!

"_**Kyubi**_" - "**Parole**"

* * *

><p><strong>Darling, Darling!<strong>

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Pardon?<strong>"

"**Tu m'as bien entendu, Sasuke.**" Tsunade croisa les bras et regarda le brun dans les yeux. "**Les anciens pensent que c'est la seule façon dont nous pouvons te faire confiance pour que tu puisses rester à Konoha.**"

"**Les membres d'ANBU me suivent à la trace depuis un mois.**" Le corbeau répondit, prenant soin de masquer toutes émotions dans sa voix. "**Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas tout simplement continuer ce qu'ils faisaient, Tsunade-Sama?**"

"**Je suis désolée Sasuke. Ils semblent croire que c'est la seule façon.**" La voix de Tsunade était plate et ennuyée, mais on pouvait certainement trouver de l'amusement dans ses yeux.

**"Donc, fondamentalement, vous me dîtes, que moi, Sasuke Uchiwa. Doit trouver une compagne avant la fin de la semaine sinon c'est vous qui choisissiez pour moi?**"

"**Oui, depuis ton retour, la défaite du serpent et que tu es tué ton frère, avoir une famille est sans doute la meilleure idée. Tu ne crois pas?**"

"**J'ai seulement 18 ans.**"

"**Et alors?**" Tsunade était en elle-même réjouissante et ignorait les regards de Shizune. " **Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, j'ai décidé que tu pouvais choisir n'importe qui dans le village.**"

Les yeux du dernier Uchiwa s'écarquillèrent et levèrent un sourcil, "Tout le monde?"

"**Tant que la personne est autour de ton âge**" Elle ferma les yeux, "**C'est l'unique condition.**"

Le brun avait constaté que l'Hokage avait utilisé le mot personne, mais pas le genre spécifique..."**Qu'en est-il des ANBU?**"

"**Ils seront rappelés pour que tu puisses...**"Elle a essayé de trouver les bons mots, "**Planifier tes plans.**"

"**Tout le monde, hein.**" Il semblait marmonner à lui-même.

La curiosité de la blonde a montré son nez, elle avait remarqué la lueur dans les yeux du jeune homme et se pencha en avant, "**Oh, tu as quelqu'un en tête?**"

Un jeune homme ayant la dix-huitaine, des cheveux dorés indomptables, les yeux bleus rivalisant avec les ciels sans nuages est venu l'esprit de Sasuke. "**En effet, j'en ai une. Mais vous avez raison Hokage-Saman j'ai un plan à planifier.**"

Tsunade hocha lentement la tête "**Aah..**" une pause."**Lui?**"

Shizune regarda Sasuke puis Tsunade et encore Sasuke, cette fois son regard est resté sur l'Uchiwa. On pouvait discerner de la confusion dans ces yeux.

"**Oui lui.**" Le sourire du brun s'élargit comme il se retourna et commença à sortir, "**Alors veuillez m'excuser, Hokage-sama**" Il risqua un coup d'oeil vers la femme blonde toujours stupéfaite: "**J'ai...une séduction à planifier.**"

Cela dit, il sortit du bureau de l'Hokage dans une bien meilleure humeur qu'avant.

"**Attends Sasuke!**"

La porte se referma avant que l'hokage ai claqué sont point sur la table, "Merde à qui peut-il bien faire référence?"

"**Vous avez une idée hokage-sama?**"

Tsunade épargna un coup d'oeil à Shizune, "**Ce doit être quelqu'un dont il est proche, mais il n'y a personne dont il est à proximité mis a part Na-**" Et une personne vint soudainement dans son esprit, "**Mais bien sur!**"

Il y avait une pause avant que les yeux de Shizune ne s'élargissent," **V-vous voulez dire...?**"

Tsunade enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire à Naruto?

* * *

><p>Naruto se promenait dans les rues de Konoha, en direction de son restaurant préféré. <strong>"<em>Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que quelque chose de mauvais va se passer, Kyuu?<em>**"

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre dans sa tête,"**_Probablement parce que ça va arriver, kit_**"

Le blond secoua la tête, "_**Je ne pense pas. Face de serpent est mort, l'Akatsuki est dissous et le teme a tué Itachi**._"

Naruto pouvait presque sentir le renard sourire, "Surtout le dernier, hein kit?" Kurama rigola profondément alors que son réceptacle bégayé dans sa tête, "**_Dommage que tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de chance pour lui parler le mois passé._**"

"**_Bien sur que si, pendant la manifestation!_**"

"**_Oui, mais un petit bonjour n'est pas une discussion, kit_**" Marmonna la boule de poil.

**_"C'est difficile! Je ne peux pas penser à lui dire quelque chose. Je ne peux pas marcher vers lui et dire_** "**Hey Sasuke c'était comment la vie avec le serpent?!** _**Il me tuerait**!_"

Les yeux rouges diaboliques ont roulé, "**_Pourquoi ne pas simplement dire:_** "**Hey Teme, juste pour info mon cul est à toi n'importe où et quand tu veux!**", _**Puis ajoute un clin d'oeil sensuel!**"_

_"**Merci Kyuu tu m'es d'une grande aide.**_" Le visage du blond était rouge, il ne pouvait pas croire que le démon voulait dire ça à Sasuke.

"**_C'est vrai n'est-ce pas?_**" Taquina le renard.

"**_Tais-toi!_**" Le visage du blond se tourna encore plus au rouge carmin.

_A Suivre..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTE~<strong>

_Le chapitre suivant devrait sortir dans le courant de Janvier. _

_Chapitre corrigé le 24 Décembre 2014. _


End file.
